supersentaiallfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha (Gokaiger)
Gokai Machines The Gokai Machines (ゴーカイマシン Gōkai Mashin?) are the Gokaigers' personal mecha, each of which are normally stored within the Gokai Galleon. Gokai Galleon Gokai Galleon (ゴーカイガレオン Gōkai Gareon?): Gokai Red's three-masted galleon-like spacecraft that the Gokaigers use as their base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the Galleon Cannons (ガレオンキャノン Gareon Kyanon?) and several beam cannons on its wings. It holds the four other Gokai Machines in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha, the third being Gokai Marine, fourth is Gokai Racer and Gokai Jet being the fifth. As part of Gokaioh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso, as well as the Gokai Ken swords. Gokai Jet Gokai Trailer Gokai Racer Gokai Marine Greater Powers By unlocking the greater power (大いなる力 ōinaru chikara?) of the Legend Sentai's Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can access Gokai Machines based on the the previous Super Sentai teams' mecha that power up Gokaioh, through gaining approvals from a member of the past Super Sentai teams. Most of these mechas are completely redesigned and don the Gokaigers' symbol. Magi Dragon Magi Dragon (マジドラゴン Maji Doragon?): A red dragon-like mecha based on the Magirangers' Magi Dragon, a combination of the older siblings in Majin form which Magi Red rides as Magi Phoenix, summoned by the Magiranger Keys. Unlike the original Magi Dragon, the mecha is not made up of the four Majin forms of Magi Yellow, Magi Blue, Magi Pink, and Magi Green. Magi Dragon is accessed after Don gaining Kai Ozu's approval by showing him that he can summon his courage in dire situations. Pat Striker Pat Striker (パトストライカー Pato Sutoraikā?): A police car-like mecha based on Deka Red's Deka Machine, summoned by the Dekaranger Keys. Unlike the original Pat Striker, it is larger and includes guns in the front as well as gattling guns on the wheels. The Pat Striker is accessed after Captain Marvelous gains Doggie Kruger's approval by showing him pride that allows him to carve his own path.in the ep they used bulidings as cover Geki Beasts Geki Beasts (ゲキビースト Geki Bīsuto?): Qi-based projections of the Gekirangers' Geki Beasts, consisting of Geki Tiger, Geki Cheetah, Geki Jaguar, Geki Wolf, and SaiDain, summoned by the Gekiranger Keys. The Geki Beasts are accessed after Don and Ahim realizes under Jan Kandou's guidance that one can be strong and training can be done anywhere, gaining his approval in the process. Gao Lion Gao Lion (ガオライオン Gao Raion?): Gao Red's totem Power Animal, Gao Lion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the Orgs were defeated before the Gokai Galleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai, having seen them capable of fighting for altruistic reasons, enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. Gao Lion is also used to unlock the greater power of the Shinkenger Keys, after the team impresses Kaoru Shiba with camaraderie that rivals even that between samurais, gaining her approval in the process. Gokai Machine combinations Gokaioh Pirate Combination Gokaioh (海賊合体ゴーカイオー Kaizoku Gattai Gōkaiō?) is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. In keeping with the pirate theme, Gokaioh's head is designed with a red dome that resembles a bandanna while its headgear is shaped like a pirate hat. An agile machine, it is armed with the twin Gokai Ken (ゴーカイケン Gōkai Ken?) swords and the built-in Gokai Hō (ゴーカイホー Gokai Hō?) chest cannon. Gokaioh can use other weapons like the Gokai Bat (ゴーカイバット Gōkai Batto?). Its finishing attack is the Gokai Star Burst (ゴーカイスターバースト Gōkai Sutā Bāsuto?), where the wheel on Gokaioh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing several cannon balls which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō. The activation call for the Gokai Hō or Gokaioh's other finishing attacks is "Let's Go!" (レッツゴー! Rettsu Gō!?). * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Magiranger Keys, they summon Magi Dragon from within Gokaioh's hatches, allowing it to become Magi Gokaioh (マジゴーカイオー Magi Gōkaiō?). In this state, Magi Gokaioh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Magi Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Magi Bind (ゴーカイマジバインド Gōkai Maji Baindo?) during which Magi Dragon is launched from Gokaioh and creates a series of magical seals around the opponent that crushes it. * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Dekaranger Keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within Gokaioh's hatches, allowing it to become Deka Gokaioh (デカゴーカイオー Deka Gōkaiō?). In this state, Deka Gokaioh can use the parts of the Pat Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Pat Striker separate from it to attack independently. Deka Gokaioh's finishing attack is Gokai Full Blast (ゴーカイフルブラスト Gōkai Furu Burasuto?), firing all built-in weapons at the opponent. * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the Gekirangers' main Geki Beasts from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beasts (ゴーカイ大激激獣 Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū?). * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Gaoranger Keys, they summon Gao Lion from the Sky Island Animarium, which Gokaioh combines with in order to become Gao Gokaioh (ガオゴーカイオー Gao Gōkaiō?), a centaur-type formation similar to Gao Kentaurus. Gao Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Animal Heart (ゴーカイアニマルハート Gōkai Animaru Hāto?), releasing a powerful energy beam from Gao Lion's mouth while executing two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken swords. * When the Gokaigers use the greater power of the Shinkenger Keys, Gao Gokaioh reforms with Gao Lion's body forming armor for Gokaioh to become Shinken Gokaioh (シンケンゴーカイオー Shinken Gōkaiō?), a humanoid formation similar to Shinkenoh wielding the Gokai Ken blades in a naginata like form, similar to the Daishinken's Naginata Mode used by Kajiki Shinkenoh. Shinken Gokaioh has access to the five primary Shinkengers' Modikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Samurai Slash (ゴーカイ侍斬り Gōkai Samurai Giri?), summoning a giant Rekka Daizantou to execute a downward slash with flames of 1,000 °C (1,830 °F) emitting from it. Image:Magi GokaiOh.jpg|Magi GokaiOh Image:Deka GokaiOh.jpg|Deka GokaiOh Image:Gao GokaiOh.jpg|Gao GokaiOh Image:Shinken GokaiOh.jpg|Shinken GokaiOh